Missing You
by tvlover44
Summary: Will Prentiss and Morgan be reunited? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It was 5:00pm and Derek was still at the BAU catching up on some case files, when JJ comes in and hands him another casefile. "Derek we have a case. Hotch wants all of us in the conference room in five minutes." JJ says. "How bad, and where is Reid?" Derek replies. "I don't know I thought he was with Garcia, but Garcia is in her office with Kevin." Derek never did care for him, but Garcia loves him and Derek cares about her. Reid has been having headaches and some problems coping with Emily's death. Hell they all were, but he and Reid had the most trouble. Now his other partner is missing and Prentiss is dead. God he missed her more than anybody else but he didn't let anybody else know. _"I know why you did all of this. I know what you did for Declan and I am so proud of you. Do you understand that? I am proud of you because you are my friend and you are my partner. No Emily! Come on stay with me! If you can hear me please just squeeze my hand. Yeah, there you go baby just keep squeezing."_ It has been three months since she died and Morgan hasn't been able to sleep since that night. He lost a woman he cared more for than anyone else in the world. JJ and he told her mother the next morning. _"Mrs. Prentiss? Hi, I am Agent Jareau and this is Agent Morgan we worked with your daughter." "Worked? What do you mean worked?" "Mam, can we sit down and we will tell you everything. Your daughter Emily was killed in the line of duty yesterday .I tried to keep her alive as long as I could but the paramedics weren't fast enough." _Derek was interrupted by Reid sneaking up behind him in the conference room. "Sorry I was so late my phone was off." Reid said quickly. Phone was off? That is definitely not like Reid but then again none of us has been the same since Emily died, Morgan thought. "Okay we don't have a case but we need to catch Doyle soon." Hotch said rather quickly. Okay why the hell did he bring us in here for that bastard? "Guys we have to tell you something rather important. Doyle is on the move to Hawaii and we need to track him without him knowing." JJ said. "How? If he wants us to know where he is he will let us know." Morgan in his 'don't bother mentioning that bastard' tone. "We are bringing in someone who knows him better than anyone on this planet, and she will help us track his moves." Hotch said in his 'I hate keeping secrets from my family' tone. Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi knew exactly who that was, but Reid needed some help. "Who?" Reid asked knowing who exactly it was. "Emily isn't dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Who?" Reid asked knowing who exactly he was talking about. "Emily isn't dead."_

"Oh my god! She's alive?" Garcia said in shock. "But we buried her, and if that isn't here then who did we bury?" Reid trying to grasp the situation. Morgan hadn't said anything yet, but Hotch knew that this wouldn't be easy. These three months hadn't been easy on him either. God, he hates keeping secrets from his team. To him it was agony, pure nuisance.

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" Morgan was trying to keep him from yelling at JJ and Hotch.

"Derek, they couldn't, they was trying to keep me safe." Emily snuck up behind the whole team and surprised them.

"Emily…" Garcia suddenly became hysterical and walked out of the room.

"I will go comfort her…" Morgan says sympathetically, and then gave Prentiss a gentle, but hurtful smile.

Rossi couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Emily Prentiss, the woman who told him that she was pregnant at 15 and got abortion. The woman he told his secrets to and gave advice to when things wasn't the best. Rossi just sat there, paralyzed. Rossi gave her a welcoming smile.

In Garcia's office Morgan gave her a gentle smile to tell her that everything will be okay.

"Baby girl you are coming with us to Hawaii. We will talk to Emily there I promise you, okay?" Morgan said to cheer her up.

"Morgan, I love you but that doesn't even cheer me up right now. JJ told us she was dead, and that she never made it off the table, and why would she lie to us like that? I mean we are her family; family isn't supposed to lie to each other!"

"Baby, please calm down. I know you're pissed; trust me so am I, but yelling isn't going to solve anything." Derek says trying not to raise his voice at her.

"Okay, if you say so, but when you get alone time you talk to her and that's an order." They both smiled and hugged. He wished that he wasn't in this situation right now.

"Hotch can I talk to you for a minute?" Reid asked in a whisper. He was still in shock about what happened five minutes ago.

"Yeah, sure Reid, come on in." Hotch said as gentle as possible because he knows how difficult it is for the team.

"Hotch why did you lie to us? We are your family and family doesn't lie to each other."

"Reid I couldn't tell the team the truth. It was to keep Emily safe." Hotch was about to cry himself because it has been months since he saw her.

The rest of the team was getting ready to face a hard case. Morgan made it his life's duty to catch the son of a bitch who gave her a severe beating. His friend Kono has been helping him by sending Garcia files about where he was. They got their stuff and headed towards the elevator, preparing them for the hardest case they've worked on in their whole career.


End file.
